Field of the Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of robotics. In particular, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for communication within a robotic system.
Discussion of the State of the Art
Applications of Wireless Robots are well known and encompass ground based, aerial, as well as undersea instantiations of these machines. The nature of Wireless Robots enables them to operate without fixed means for communications or power, and prior art has shown these machines remotely controlled, and even having autonomous operation.
Despite the untethered nature of these machines, a communication method is generally required for transporting various types of information between the robot and a central point. These information types may include Control Information, Telemetry Information, and Content Information. Content Information could include in the reverse link (robot to central point): video and sensor inputs, and in the forward link (central point to robot): visual information and actuator commands.
Wireless communications methods for transporting such information may include such mediums as RF, optical, infrared to name a few. In all cases the communication link has performance limitations related to distance, transmit power, link budget, and information bandwidth.
Recently, Wireless Robot applications have been envisioned to incorporate a plurality of Wireless Robots working together in teams. Such applications show benefit in terms of improved operational dexterity, a broader application space, and increased miniaturization leading to potential power efficiency.
What is needed is a system and method, in the context of such plurality of robots, wherein the communication link between the plurality of robots and a central point is substantially improved. This provides benefits in various dimensions, including longer effective distance of the communication link, increased information bandwidth of the communication link, and improved power utilization for the communication link. One can also imagine increased reliability through redundancy, and autonomous operation.